


Three Houses Collection

by Demial



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short & Sweet, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A collection of little (and one not-so-little) blurbs with reader and some of my favourite Three Houses boys. Post-Timeskip. Some of them are gender-neutral and the rest are female reader.I want to add more but this is it for now.





	1. Dimitri x GN Reader

**Author's Note:**

> some of the readers are 'Grimoire Reader' ^^; I just really like that class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one video clip going around twitter of ansty Dimitri punching out a demonic beast

"You need to stop going around, punching demonic beasts in the face."  
  
You were sitting on the bed next to him, gently rubbing ointment on Dimitri's bloody, cut-up knuckles. He clenched his teeth when others would cry out, having a high pain threshold.  
  
"I would hardly call what they have faces," he said.  
  
You cleaned your hands off on a rag, then reached for the bandages.  
  
"Still," you said firmly. "You need to be more careful. You worried me."  
  
Tears sometimes pricked at his eye when you expressed caring for his safety. He blinked them out of his eye now.  
  
"I, I lost my temper," he said sheepishly.  
  
You looked up from wrapping the bandages around his knuckles. "Again?"  
  
He looked away. "Yes."  
  
It was tense for a moment. He had some leftover issues from his dark years. They sometimes popped up but nothing you both could handle together.  
  
"It happens," you said lightly, trying to signal that the issue was put to rest.  
  
Your hand continued to circle his with the strip of bandage. He waited patiently for you to finish. You patted his arm when you did. Then he scooted closer. He lifted his chin and let it come to rest on the top of your head.  
  
"Thank you," he said.


	2. Hubert x GN Reader

You paced in front of the window, often glancing out, far. Hubert was due back today or tomorrow. You didn't like being apart from him. His job often took him away from home and as such, you were often left to wait. As soon he arrived home, you always breathed a sigh of relief. His deep, even voice and gentle hands resting on your form were a great comfort.  
  
Hubert and Edelgard were just out of sight of your view. He watched you pace, a smile playing at his lips and his arms crossed.  
  
"Shouldn't you go in?" asked Edelgard.  
  
"I like to watch."  
  
She sighed. "Even that is a bit mean for you."  
  
"Mmm. Think of it this way," he said. "I like knowing that someone is almost as devoted to me as I am to you."  
  
"I admit that is sweet in its own way." Edelgard fiddled with her white hair. "Speaking of that, you really should spend more time at home." She shot him a meaningful look. "You are lucky to have found someone without jealousy for our close relationship."  
  
"I am," he confirmed.


	3. Lorenz x GN Reader

You were on down time when Lorenz came back from a mission. The two of you hung back after everyone was welcomed back to the monastery. After watching them walk away, you turned to him. He leaned down to give you a soft peck on the cheek, pausing with his lips to your ear.  
  
"I am _exhausted_," he said.   
  
Then he straightened up. He wasn't much for affection in public beyond little bits here and there. You took his sleeve.  
  
"Come, come. I'll make you tea."  
  
He chuckled as you tugged him into a walk. "Well, then. Lead away."  
  
You made him something caffeine-free to make sure he got to sleep okay. The warm tea was apparently already helping because he started to nod off while holding the cup. It didn't spill. He kept the cup upright like some kind of pro (A+) tea-drinker.  
  
"Honey!" you barked before he properly fell asleep.  
  
"Wha-what?! Oh."  
  
He lifted his head to regard you with heavy lids over his eyes.  
  
"I think that's enough tea," you said.  
  
"If you say so," he mumbled sleepily.  
  
You knew just what he would like next. You left the small table you both were sitting at and went to get a small item. Then you sat on the bed and patted the spot next to you. Waving the item, a hairbrush, in the air.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
That got him to come quickly, like a good boy. He loves brushies. He sat down and you had to kind of pull his shoulder toward you to get him to lean down so you could reach. Now wasn't the time for his perfect posture.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said. "Just brush! Please."  
  
Some of his impatience almost leaked out as rudeness but he quickly tacked on the 'please' on the end. So you gathered some of his long, silky, purple hair using your palm and started to brush. Not a minute later, he was leaning into the brush and practically purring like a large, purple cat.


	4. Claude x GN Reader

Claude was open-minded and you loved that about him. When you said you wanted to try something new in the bedroom, he agreed right away. Doing anything sexy in the bedroom was a win to him, anyway.  
  
"Stand here," you told him, maneuvering him next to the bed with your hands on his arms.  
  
"Alright."  
  
He smirked back at you, clearly getting into the mood. His green eyes were already starting to cloud over with lust. Those eyes followed you as you knelt down and started to rub the front of his pants.  
  
"Oh, so that's what you want," he said with a wink.  
  
"You're amazing, Honey."  
  
You continued to play with the hardening outline of his erection. Rubbing firmly with your palm down the length and squeezing the tip with your fingers. The praises spilled from your lips. About how smart he was, a great fighter, and how lucky you were to be with him. He grinned and blushed; it meant the world to hear these words from his beloved. From anyone else, it would be empty flattery.  
  
Then your words turned dirty.  
  
"I'm going to take you into my mouth..."  
  
His blushed deepened as he got more excited.  
  
"...And I want you to use me like you use pawns in your schemes."  
  
"Wait," he said.  
  
He reached down with an open hand. Still confused, you took it. He pulled you up.  
  
"That's not how I want you." His hands travelled up and down your upper arms. "We're equals. I love that about us. Let's not change that, okay?"  
  
He pulled you in for a firm kiss, holding you tight. His hips rolled gently against you, making sure you didn't forget about his desire waiting to be satisfied.


	5. Caspar x Grimoire Reader

Mid-battle, an enemy broke through your unit, coming straight at you. Yelling, with their axe raised. The first spell that came to mind was a fireball. You raised your hands and the fireball launched, hitting its target dead-on. Setting them aflame. They stumbled towards you a few more steps.  
  
Someone came out of nowhere and cut the enemy down with his own axe, yelling a familiar battle cry. It startled you and you lost focus on the battle. It became chaos and all the enemies and allies became a blur. You couldn't tell who was who and what they were doing. That pissed you off. The mysterious ally stood still long enough for you to identify him as Caspar.  
  
"There! You're safe!" he pronounced proudly.  
  
Then he was off in a blur of brown armour and light-teal hair.  
  
You went to find him after the battle.  
  
"_Caspar!_ What the heck?"  
  
He turned around and found you standing there with hands on your hips. Glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Waddya mean what?! You came out of nowhere and messed me up!"  
  
"You're _welcome_. He was about to kill you!"  
  
"He was on fire! I had it."  
  
"He was still coming towards you!"  
  
"He was about to drop," you insisted.  
  
"Well, it didn't look like that! So I stepped in. I was trying to help."  
  
"You came all the way from your unit to mine, just to help!?"  
  
"Yeah! What of it?!"  
  
"I didn't need help. UGH!"  
  
The two of you yelled it out while your units waited off to the side, cringing. By the end, they were laughing. You heard, whipping around to scold them.  
  
"Hey! There could be snipers in those trees! Pay attention!"  
  
You pointed to the scenery in the distance. That renewed their laughter.  
  
"You and Caspar could be in those trees!" one shouted. "Sitting in 'em!" The rest of them died laughing, while another added, "Kissing!"  
  
"Hey! Do you want me to cancel the round on me for the good work or no?"  
  
Your unit let out a series of groans.  
  
"Nooooo, Ma'aaaam," they said.  
  
"Go meet me at the tavern."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," they said, heading off as a group, chatting amongst themselves.  
  
"What was that?" Caspar asked.  
  
"I dunno." You shrugged. "They're ridiculous."  
  
You both turned away from each other and walked in opposite directions, hiding your deep blushes.


	6. Hubert x GN Reader

"Coffee is much better unadulterated by milk and sugar, you know," Hubert said, moving a chess piece.  
  
"You said that already," you replied, staring at the chessboard.  
  
"Then I shall not waste my breath saying it again."  
  
He had moved just a pawn but you couldn't dismiss any move he made. He was leagues above you in skill. You feigned wanting a sip of your coffee by taking it to your lips. You drank, keeping your eyes glued to the board. Still deep in thought.  
  
"You waste my time," he muttered.  
  
"Don't hurry me! I'll make a bad move."  
  
He crossed his arms and sat back, eyeing you. His attitude didn't bother you. That's probably why he spent time with you.  
  
Lucky for you, business for Edelgard always pulled him away a few times during your games. Gave you more time to think about your strategy. You still lost every time, though.  
  
"Interesting how you never cheat when I return."  
  
"You would notice!" you accused.  
  
"I would. And I would also cheat if I had to."  
  
You glanced up at him. His visible eye glittered with unsaid words.  
  
"Uhuh. I'll leave the devious plans to you. The smart one."  
  
You looked back down at the board to resume contemplating.  
  
"My coffee is growing cold," he said.  
  
"You _are_ hurrying me!"  
  
Looking up again, you saw there was a tiny smile on his lips and a different kind of sparkle in his eye. You gasped.  
  
"Teasing me!"  
  
"Perhaps," he murmured, looking away.  
  
His smile grew.


	7. Sylvain x Fem Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Noncon

Sylvain turned his gaze to you. Captured you with his dreamy eyes. You got lost in them immediately, chest fluttering. They were the kind you'd consider thanking him for getting to swim in. Like a soak in the ocean on a hot day.  
  
"I heard you have a Crest," he said.  
  
"Just a minor one."  
  
Despite your dismissive answer, something changed in his expression. He took his hands from behind his neck and stalked towards you. This wasn't at all like the flirty Sylvain you had heard about.  
  
He walked into your personal space and kept going. Crowded you against the wall behind you. He glanced at your neck as he wrapped his hand around it. His brown eyes darkened.  
  
"I suffered because of my Crest. I thought maybe...if I made someone else suffer, it might help me feel better."  
  
His grip tightened, sending you into a panic.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Can you quiet down a bit? I don't want anyone to find us."  
  
He was taller, stronger. With his body pressed to yours, you couldn't get away. Pulling at his wrist only lifted his hand a little.  
  
"You know, this is kinda fun," he said, his tone eerily cheery.  
  
Little effort on his part and his hand was back against your neck. Pressing harder.  
  
"Sylvain, please!"  
  
"Ahh, you _want_ me to do this? Okay, then."  
  
He flashed you an empty smile. Then his face creased in concentration as he reached down, fiddling with his pants. Then tugging on yours. When it clicked what his intentions were, your eyes bugged and you struggled much harder.  
  
"No, you don't," he seethed, squeezing your neck tighter.  
  
You wheezed, not getting enough air. Your muscles were weak; it was no problem for him to lift one of your knees.  
  
"You should be quieter, you know," he said more calmly. "The noise you're making is turning me on."  
  
You couldn't see but you did _feel_ the tip of his cock poking at the area between your legs. You tensed up down there; it would probably hurt more this way but you couldn't just let him in.  
  
Seconds pass, your vision is getting blurry, and his cock found home. A jolt of white-hot pain and he was fully seated inside you. His first movement was no less painful. The only mercy is that it hurt a little less for each thrust after that. He kept going and choking you until you passed out.


	8. Felix x Grimoire Reader

Felix saw you walking past in your grimoire gear and he immediately stopped you to ask for a duel. He said he needed more practice against a magic-user. You were feeling confident and super proud of your power--and your sexy outfit--so you agreed immediately.  
  
That man was intense but the brown colour of his eyes was soft. It reminded you of melting chocolate. As a result, you weren't as intimidated as you could have been.  
  
The two of you stood facing each other at the training grounds, a meter apart. After noting that his hair was pretty, as messy as it was, your gaze locked onto his chocolate eyes and refused to budge. Hopefully, your stare was having an effect on him, too. You probably needed the luck. He drew his sword and held it in both hands. You took your own hands and raised them, ready to cast a spell.  
  
After he growled a signal to start, you spun around quickly with your hand out, drawing a circle of fire on the ground. A barrier to prevent him from getting close.  
  
"Smart," he said. He sounded vaguely impressed.  
  
You thought it was smart, too. He dashed towards the flames, anyway. You spread your feet, ready to dodge. Which was also smart because his blade slashed through the flames, towards your chest. You bent backwards, taking a step back. The tip passed an inch from your clothing. That was no good. If you stayed in this circle, he could take swings at you all he wanted from any direction.  
  
Snuffing the circle of fire with a quick gesture, you stepped back to buy time for you to cast another spell. You readied some lightning in time for him to dash forward again. You extended your hand, aiming for his sword. The lightning bolts came from above and hit the blade.  
  
"Ugh!" he cried out, then let his sword drop to the ground.  
  
Your spell heated the metal enough to make it through the leather wrapped around the hilt. It didn't seem to have left a burn because he next pulled a dagger from his teal coat. You expected him to throw it but that must not have been his style. He came running at you.  
  
Armed with just the dagger, he was still a force to be reckoned with. You were forced to come up with strategies on the fly. Shallow ones, because there was no time. You held him off, somehow. By the time he called a draw, you were soaked with sweat inside your clothing and panting. You collapsed on the dirt floor.  
  
Felix stood over you, a smirk forming on his lips. "I thought we could fight for more than one round. But I guess not."  
  
"I need more practice, I guess," was all you could think of to say.  
  
He raised a fist to shoulder-level in a weak cheer. "It was a good fight. We should get something to eat."  
  
Without offering to help you up, he left your sight, presumably to go find the mess hall. You scrambled to get up so you could catch up. A hand in your face stopped you.  
  
"Sorry. That was rude." Felix appeared sheepish, the most translucent dusting of pink across his cheeks.  
  
He shook his hand once, impatiently. You took it and he pulled you up without mind to your weight. You nearly tipped forward but he steadied you with a hand on either arm. You got a brief look at the concentration creasing his nose--adorable!--before he promptly let go and walked away again. This time, you were able to follow and fall in step.  
  
"I didn't expect you to do that," he said.  
  
"Which part?"  
  
The entire duel had been an exercise in improvisation on your part. He made an effort to chat, though it was mostly about the duel. You got the impression that he was trying to be friendly and not very good at it, yet.  
  
Felix walked like he was sure of himself, with a relaxed posture, but also with a purpose. So it wasn't long before you two were walking into the mess hall together. He got a plate of vegetables and meat. You grabbed the same. You sat across from him at the long table; it seemed less intimate than sitting next to him and you figured he liked his distance.  
  
"I like this dish," he said in his deep, somewhat apathetic tone.  
  
He dug in and so did you. The meal was pretty good, like he said. Partway through the meal, the people seated around the two of you started to pipe up. They seemed to know Felix.  
  
"Another victim for your overly rigorous training regimen, Felix?" said a woman.  
  
"Hmph," was his only reply.  
  
That didn't seem to deter because the woman sitting next to the first said, "She still ate with you, even after fighting you? You should marry her." She winked at you.  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
Felix rose from his seat. He hadn't yelled loudly but it was clear that he was upset. Still, the ladies giggled without fear of his temper. You tilted your head, pondering that. Your dining partner left and you followed on a hunch. He stopped partway down the brick path outside.  
  
"I'm surprised you came," he stated.  
  
"I thought I might be welcome," you said tentatively.  
  
He sighed and turned around to face you.  
  
"Listen," he began. He then put his palm to his forehead, struggling to find the right words. "I'm not good at this so I'll just give you the truth."  
  
You tilted your head, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I like you," he said.  
  
His hand fell. He looked away, that same blush from earlier coming back with a vengeance. You smiled.  
  
"I like you, too."  
  
"So," he said, still refusing to meet your eyes, "can I kiss you? I've been wondering what that might feel like."  
  
You nodded.


	9. Felix x GN Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submissive Felix and dominant reader

"Do I really need to do this?" asked Felix, being a brat already.

"Yes, you do. Because I asked you to."

He lay still on the bed and glared up at you, who was standing next to it. He was propped up on his elbows but otherwise lying there for your viewing pleasure. Wearing a dark purple bralette and a matching pair of lace panties. His cock twitched, fully hidden beneath the fabric. He had a need and you were taking too long to satisfy it. And he would never admit that he got off on wearing your racier underwear.

The pink blush contrasted so prettily against his blue-black hair that you knelt down on the bed. Straddling one of his lazily-splayed legs. He inhaled audibly when you squeezed him through the panties. His glared returned right after but his gaze wasn't as sharp. You were getting past his barriers to his second heartbeat, his dick.

His cock was hot beneath your fingers and probably leaking. Your own parts pounded so you crawled forward to sit on his length. You walked your hands up his lean, pale abdomen and under the bralette. He growled when you dug your nails into his chest. Clearly all that training had his pecs quite cushy, even for such a slim man.

You leaned forward, putting more weight on your hands. Your lips sought his neck. He begrudgingly obliged, turning his head.

You kissed him there.

Then nipped.

Then hungrily sunk your teeth into his neck.

"Ughhhh, Master!" was his low cry. He squirmed beneath you, apparently still feeling impatient. "Master...Master," he panted, "don't stop."

You did stop, just to ask, "Don't stop what?"

"_Please._"

You pecked the area around the fresh bite.

"I didn't hear you."

"Please!" he shouted.

His hands clenched at his sides as he did his best not to wrap his arms around your waist and pull you down.

His hands relaxed when you began to grind down on his erection. It wasn't long before you were rolling your hips desperately while he responded in kind, chasing your mutual pleasure. He moaned in his throat.

He obliged you with one deep kiss, then he ripped his lips from yours. He was not one for mouth-on-mouth kissing. That's okay; you nosed at his jaw to get him to turn his head to the other side. You firmly latched onto his neck and kept grinding, pressing down hard.

He released a steady stream of moans. He squirmed some more as he got closer to his end, also, as if he wasn't sure he wanted it. You did your best to catch up but he beat you to it. Stiffening, yet trembling. Biting down on his lip to keep his final moan all to himself.

"_Hhhnnnnghh._"

Cum squirted out of his slit from the top of the underwear, then a few times before he started to settle. You rested your sweaty forehead on the pillow next to his head.

"Get what you want?" you asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Master."

"Great." You pulled down the panties to reveal his cock, still hard. "It's my turn."

He groaned, annoyed. He would never admit he enjoyed your little sessions together. That submitting to you got him, and kept him, hard.


	10. Sylvain x GN Reader

You didn't expect the panic when you heard Sylvain's injured groan.  
  
"Damn. He really got me," he muttered.  
  
"Sylvain!" you called. "You hurt?"  
  
He was slumped in the saddle, clutching his side.  
  
"Yeah," he croaked.  
  
"Let me take you to the first aid station."  
  
Without waiting for his answer, you grabbed one side of the reins and started to the lead the horse to turn around. You were firm enough that the horse obeyed without fuss. The reins went slack as Sylvain let them fall and you gripped them properly beside the horse. You thought you heard a quiet, "Thanks."  
  
You sat as close to Sylvain as possible as Manuela and her aids worked on him. Removing his armour renewed your panic somewhat; he seemed naked without it. Vulnerable. The removal of the armour revealed a gash in his side, oozing with dark red blood. To your worried self, it was positively gruesome. Even though you had seen worse, had seen death. On Sylvain, it drove you almost mad.  
  
What if he died?!  
  
It was then that you were struck dumb. Your gaze went black and your mouth dropped open.  
  
You cared.  
  
This awful, careless man who broke every female heart he touched. You cared, deeply. You never let him close; you knew better. You followed Dorothea's example and just walked away from him when he got too cheesy and too familiar. Despite this, he had somehow burrowed inside and made a home in your heart.  
  
How?!  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
You snapped out of your racing thoughts to look at him. He was all bandaged up and now resting. Your chest ached. He held your heart in the palm of his hand like he held a tiny, glass ornament. So easy for him to break.  
  
He reached for you weakly, holding out his open hand. With only a second's thought, you took it.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "I didn't expect you to come for me."  
  
His words sounded genuine compared to how he usually spoke. And a bit scared. You squeezed his hand, not really knowing what to say.


	11. Claude x GN Reader

Claude scurried around the house and the bedroom, preparing for your arrival home. He had the day off and you didn't. He was going to spend the evening with you.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. The house had been a mess and he couldn't risk you getting annoyed at him. It had been a while since you both were active in the bedroom and he planned to put you in the mood.  
  
His plan was perfect. Petals from your favourite flower were going to lead you to the bedroom. Lit candles of your favourite scent were placed all around the bed, on the dresser, the bedside table, the windowsills. Your favourite scent had been applied to the bedsheets to make sure you ended up in the right place. Maybe it was manipulative but it was the kind you wouldn't mind at all.  
  
He frowned and brushed his messy, brown hair back from his face. Everything was in place, the house was relatively clean, and now he just had to wait for you to get home. He hurried to the bedroom to strip down and make himself look alluring. A few flexes in front of the mirror and he was pumped for your return.  
  
Five minutes later, you walked through the door. You closed the door and then sighed, gaze cast downward.  
  
"Babe!" Claude called from the bed.  
  
Your eyes glued to the ground meant you spotted the flower petals right away. Perked you up a little. Your slow, gloomy stride quickened. Following the pretty trail, you walked through the bedroom door. Claude greeted you on the bed, naked, with a flower between his teeth. He winked.  
  
You looked sad and flopped face-down on the bed next to him.  
  
"Babe...?" It wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He took the flower from his mouth. "Honey?"  
  
You groaned.  
  
"Hmm. Bad day?" he asked.  
  
You turned your head just enough to say, "Yeah."  
  
His hand rubbed your upper back.  
  
"I'm sorry," you mumbled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You did all this and I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He continued to rub your back, wheels spinning in his head. Then he said, "Wait here."  
  
You felt him leave the bed and the absence of his comforting rubs, and pouted. But you were too worn out to do much about it.  
  
Ten minutes later, he cajoled you out of the bed. The effort turned out to be worth it when he led you to a hot bath. Without you noticing, he had collected the flower petals and sprinkled them on the bathwater. He also relocated the candles to around the bathtub.  
  
"Oh, Baby, is this for me?!" you asked in gushing disbelief.  
  
"You bet!"  
  
He smiled, happy with himself and your reaction. You got in first, relaxing and getting used to the temperature.  
  
"Feel better?" Claude asked from his kneeling position next to the tub. He stroked your hair.  
  
"Yeah. Wanna get in?"


End file.
